Masacre en Bariloche
by rollingmoon
Summary: Un viaje de graduación se convierte en una horrible experiencia. ¿que sera de un grupo de estudiantes que vacacionan cuando sean atacados por un extraño virus y deban escapar de ahi como sea? humor/horror/romance
1. Chapter 1

JAJA, no se desaran de mi tan facilmente!

esta historia esta basada en un videojuego de celular (que me encanto, pero ya no lo puedo encontrar), yo solo lo desarrolle mas.

**advertencia:** lo que aqui se diga o muestra es ficcion, cualquier similitud con la realidad es coincidencia, blah blah...

**_happy tree friends no me pertenece._**

**_los Oc's si son mios._**

**_disfruten:_**

* * *

-¡Flaaaky, despierta!-gritó una voz femenina detrás de la puerta. La joven pelirroja se despertó con pereza, sintiéndose extrañada hacia la chica que entró a su habitación. Lammy, de cabello purpura y corto hasta los hombros y con orejas de oveja, vistiendo un top blanco y una minifalda del mismo color, cruzaba los brazos con una mirada molesta hacia Flaky.

-¿Qué haces en mi cuarto?-pregunto aun dormida la chica, a lo cual la joven de purpura rodo los ojos.

-tu mama me dejo entrar, no me digas que olvidaste que hoy viajábamos a Bariloche-la dormida adolescente reacciono de golpe al ver que el reloj marcaba las seis y media. Rápidamente comenzó a vestirse porque sabía que ambas debían aun pasar a buscar a su tercera compañera, eligiendo para ponerse una polera color beige larga hasta la mitad de sus piernas y una pollera color negro.

* * *

-¡HAAAAAAAA!-gritó una castaña de cabello largo despertando de golpe en su cama, respiraba con dificultad y asustada. Eran las tres de la mañana según su reloj, su padre entró por la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto el exaltado hombre, su hija solo negó con la cabeza asegurando que fue una pesadilla. El adulto dejo la habitación, y la joven suspiro agradecida de no despertar a su gemelo, el cual se ponía furioso cuando era despertado de pronto.

* * *

-¿otra vez la misma pesadilla?-pregunta con preocupación Lammy a Noe, mientras viajaban en el auto de ésta junto a Flaky, llevando consigo sus equipajes. La castaña, quien vestía un pantalón de jean azul y una remera negra con un símbolo de paz color plateado en el centro, asintió algo deprimida.

-desde hace una semana que vengo soñando lo mismo, estoy en medio de un bosque, mi pierna izquierda está sangrando bastante y escucho gritos desde lejos, pero no veo a nadie. De pronto siento una presión en el pecho, como si alguien me desgarrara, y luego despierto-contó ella, mientras se estremecía al recordarlo.

-en fin, ¿te despediste de tu novio, Lammy?-preguntó cambiando de tema, a lo cual la joven con orejas de oveja se sonrojo.

-p-pickles no es mi novio… solo es un amigo-se defendió.

-si, un amigo que trabaja en un almacén usando un traje de pepino gigante y que te manda besos cada vez que pasas cerca de él-bromeo Flaky, alisando su roja cabellera y tratando de sacudirse la caspa de la cabeza.

* * *

En la escuela, varios alumnos esperaban a que todos estuvieran presentes. Flippy, vistiendo con uniforme militar, como acostumbraba, de cabello verde y corto con orejas de oso, de personalidad bipolar, hablaba con Splendid, Toothy, Handy, Nutty, Giggles, Petunia y Noa, integrando el grupo de los populares. Flaky, Lammy y Noe, junto a Cuddles y Sniffles eran los perdedores o impopulares, como solian llamarlos.

-¿Por qué no me despertaste?-pregunto Noe a su gemelo, el cual la miro indiferente. Pero antes de que pudiera responder, Petunia se interpuso.

-¿Qué hace una perdedora tan cerca de nosotros?-cuestiono enojada con la mediana chica.

-¿Qué, acaso no puedo hablar con mi propio hermano?-dirigió su vista hacia el chico, el cual desvió la mirada desinteresado-bien-y con eso se alejo de ellos.

-bien chicos-anuncio Lumpy, el profesor, que casualmente también era el conductor del micro-suban todos, termine de guardar sus maletas-todos obedecieron y subieron.

-¿y-y ahora qué? No pensé en la parte de los asientos-Flaky se tensiono al pensar que, al ser asientos de a dos, debería sentarse con otro que no fuera sus amigas.

-siéntate con Flaky, Lammy, yo estaré bien-guiño un ojo la castaña, sentándose en el anteúltimo asiento.

Cuando ambas jóvenes se dirigían a donde su amiga se encontraba, tropezaron por culpa del pie que intencionalmente Handy había puesto en su camino.

-oww-se quejaron mientras sobaban su cabeza.

-¡ten más cuidado!-exclamo Flippy, levantándose a ayudar a las accidentadas.

Aun si era de los más populares, Flippy era el más amigable de todos, sacando de cuenta que su alter ego psicópata siempre atentaba y amenazaba con matar a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino.

Éste extendió su mano a Lammy, quien lo acepto agradecida, y luego a Flaky, quien sonrojada y algo temblorosa la tomo, y agradeciendo, se alejo de él con rapidez.

* * *

Luego de subir, al ser pocos, varios lugares estaban vacios, incluido el siguiente a Noe, quien no prestaba mucha atención, ya que seguía deprimida por el hecho de que su hermano gemelo ya no siguiera estando con ella.

Noa, el hijo del rey del inframundo, un demonio con tendencia a ser hostil y lleno de orgullo, solía ser cariñoso y se preocupaba mucho por ella. Eso era hasta que comenzara a estar con los populares.

-¿está libre el asiento?-una voz masculina conocida saco de sus pensamientos a la joven, dándole a notar que ya habían pasado varias horas mientras pensaba, dirigió su mirada a Cuddles, quien se sentaba junto a ella con una amable y calidad sonrisa.

-¿Por qué tan melancólica?, ¿problemas amorosos?-el orejas de conejo logro poner a la joven roja como un tomate.

-no sé de qué hablas-

-no molestes, Cuddles-Sniffles, quien se encontraba parado en medio del movimiento del autobús, al ver la mueca de enojo del conejo sonrió.

* * *

El autobús se detuvo en medio de la noche, pero ninguno, excepto el joven demonio, quien bajo del vehículo y se dirigió al maestro, que trataba de solucionar la situación.

-¿Cuál es el problema, doc?-burlo el adolescente de forma socarrona, el adulto lo miro.

-solo es cuestión de arreglar una goma, sube antes de que termines perdiéndote en la ruta-contesto de manera inmediata, tratando de sonar autoritario pero aun con una torpe actitud.

Sin oponerse, Noa obedeció y subió nuevamente. Se dirigía hacia el asiento junto a su amigo, Flippy, pero su vista se dirigió al anteúltimo asiento. En donde hace unas cuantas horas se encontraban el niño conejo, la niña oveja y su amiga la chica puercoespín.

Se encamino hacia su hermana y se sentó junto a ella, admirando como la joven dormía tranquila. Se mantuvo así durante unos minutos, sintiendo una gran presión el pecho al recordar que había preferido estar con sus amigos antes que con su hermana "humana". nadie la quería más que él, y podía estar seguro por eso, pero al ser un demonio cuyo orgullo, entre otros pecados capitales, eran parte de su personalidad, su negligencia y terquedad siempre lo llevarían a lastimar a quienes lo rodean y no son como él.

Suspiro, se levanto del asiento, pero tropezó abruptamente cayendo al suelo. Molesto, giro hacia Noe, pero ésta seguía dormida, aun asi noto que el pie causante de la caída fue el de la castaña. Poniéndose de pie, prometió vengarse luego.

* * *

En la mañana siguiente, el dia estaba nublado. Al arribar al hotel, el cual se encontraba dentro de un bosque (lugar extraño para alojarse) varios de los alumnos despertaron.

-¿vamos a dormir en esta pocilga?-contentó Toothy, quien señalaba el agua en el suelo, las cucarachas que brotaban de las paredes y las ventanas rotas de varias habitaciones que podían verse desde el exterior.

-bueno, es eso o dormir en el micro-comentó Sniffles, ajustando sus lentes.

-ni loco, tengo el trasero cuadrado de todo el tiempo que estuvimos en él-se quejo Splendid, todos, prefiriendo de mala gana el hotel, ingresaron al lugar.

La recepción no fue muy buena, ya que el encargado parecía muy malhumorado, varias partes del piso se encontraba sucio. El olor a humedad podía sentirse en el aire, sin contar en las habitaciones, cuyas paredes agrietadas dejaban entrar el frio al lugar y los insectos molestaban todo el tiempo.

El grupo se dividió en tres por habitación, excepto por Giggles y Petunia, quienes ambas tendrían una habitación para ellas solas.

* * *

Luego de acomodar sus cosas, y de maldecir unas cuantas veces, bajaron al comedor, el cual era grande y parecía ser el único lugar limpio y sin humedad. La cocinera era una mujer grande, de cabello rojizo y atado en una cola, y sirvió un plato de lo que parecía ser locro a cada uno de los jóvenes. El plato despedía un olor casi putrefacto y nauseabundo. Ninguno se animaba a probarlo. Bueno, ninguno excepto…

-no esta tan mal-argumentó Noa mientras a la vista de todos, comía el extraño y repugnante locro. Petunia sintió una gran necesidad de vomitar y con Giggles, se dirigieron al baño.

-tu hermano es un puerco, literalmente-susurró la joven de cabello purpura, con una sonrisa burlona. Noe asintió, avergonzada del joven.

* * *

-uff, estoy cansada-Flaky se desplomo sobre su cama, la cual era muy cómoda, a pesar de su aspecto.

-si, este lugar es terrorífico, y perfecto para una película de terror, ¿no?-dijo de forma burlona Lammy, Flaky asintió.

-la noche es muy oscura-musito Noe en un tono tranquilo.

-¿quieres que toque con mi violín alguna canción o qué? ¡Estamos en un viaje de egresados!-animo Lammy-no hay porque sentirse triste ni nada.

-mejor vamos a dormir-aconsejo Flaky de forma perezosa mientras se tapaba con la frazada..

* * *

-ugh, no me…siento bien-con una mano en el estomago, el demonio comento a sus compañeros mientras daban un pequeño paseo por los pasillos del edificio.

-seguro es por esa porquería que comiste, eres el único idiota que lo hizo-burlo el adolescente de cabello azulado, recibiendo una mirada de molesta por parte del chico con orejas de oso.

-sigue burlándote y te romperé la cara-el castaño amenazó con una sombría voz.

* * *

Un par de golpes sonaron en la habitación de Flippy, Splendid y Noa. El ultimo, que no había podido dormir bien, ya que sufría de un extraño dolor de cabeza y sensación de nauseas, se levanto de forma irritada y abrió bruscamente, encontrándose con una figura similar a él, solo que femenina y algo más pequeña.

-¿Qué quieres?-gruño el chico aun somnoliento. La chica, avergonzada, abrazaba la almohada en sus brazos.

-¿puedo dormir contigo?-pregunto asustada, sin ver a los ojos al cansado y molesto demonio.

-¿no estás lo bastante grandecita como para dormir conmigo?- Noe levanto la mirada, rogándole que cediera, su mirada infantil, cosa que siempre utilizaba para extorsionar a su hermano, logro convencer inmediatamente al joven, quien entro nuevamente y la guio hasta su cama.

-siento ganas de vomitar-comento en voz baja a su gemela, mientras esta se sentaba sobre su cama a su lado.

-ten, las traje por si acaso te tragabas todo lo que encontrabas en el camino y luego morías de dolor-dijo de forma burlona entregándole una píldora de color azul para calmar los dolores.

-dime, ¿sientes algo por Petunia?-pregunto mientras desviaba su mirada, Noa casi se atraganta con la pastilla.

-¿d-de que hablas?-cuestionó sonrojado. Antes de responder, un agudo grito de desesperación alarmo a todos.

Los jóvenes salieron de sus habitaciones y se dirigieron a donde aquellos gritos de auxilio provenían… el cuarto de Giggles, Petunia.

* * *

**_bueno, he aqui el primer capitulo, la introduccion. puede parecer muy aburrida, pero prometo que se pondra interesante. _**

**_espero no haberme puesto muy exagerada con el tema de mis Oc, y para quienes quieren saber, si, habra un romance entre Flippy y Flaky. _**

**_porfabor comenten y nos vemos en la proxima!_**

**_RollingMoon-Off~~_**


	2. Primer dia: la supervivencia comienza

hola!lamento tardar tanto, estuve ocupada jeje,

Happy tree friends me pertence

* * *

-¡MATALO!, ¡MATALO!-gritaba la chica de cabello azulado, subida junto a su amiga peli rozada en la cama, mientras el resto de los compañeros entraban en la habitación casi tirando la puerta.

Al ver que la causa de griterío era un insecto, Splendid hirvió de rabia.

-¡eso es solo una CUCARACHAA! ¿Por qué gritan tanto por una simple y maldita cucaracha?-exclama furioso, mientras Flippy intenta calmar al alterado mitad ardilla.

El hijo del rey del infierno entro por la puerta seguido por su gemela, al ver lo que sucedía, se dirigió hacia la plaga y de un pisotón la aplasto, esparciendo un asqueroso líquido verde por el piso.

-listo se acabo el problema-dijo mientras salía del lugar arrastrando a su "hermana" y llevaba una mano en el estomago.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-Lammy apareció y se acerco a Noe. Noa al verla frunció el ceño, al igual que lo hizo la joven oveja la cual evito contacto visual con él.

-solo fue una cucaracha-la joven se estremeció con asco al oír eso.

-en fin ¿Dónde te habías idos?-cuestionó, la castaña se sonrojo y desvió la mirada.

-¡NOA NOA! ¿Pueden tu, Splendid y Flippy pasar la noche con nosotras?-rogaba Giggles-solo por si llega a aparecer algún otro insecto.

-b-bueno-Flippy respondió incomodo, no le gustaba mucho la idea. Splendid asintió sonriente, mientras que el castaño se encogió en hombros con indiferencia. La humana entrecerró los ojos con tristeza y volteó a la joven de cabello purpura.

-eso no importa, ¿Flaky aun duerme?-Lammy asintió.

-esa chica tiene el sueño pesado-suspiró.

* * *

-llueve demasiado-dijo Sniffles, mientras sentado en su cama, admiraba con extrañeza por la ventana el exterior.

-pues, supongo que debe ser algo común aquí-comentó Cuddles, poniéndose de pie-mejor vamos con las chicas, tengo hambre.

* * *

En el comedor, varios de los alumnos se quejaban sobre la asquerosa comida, incluyendo el demonio cuyas nauseas empeoraban cada vez mas.

-este es el peor viaje de mi vida-Handy exclamó mientras desechaba el inmundo locro a la basura.

El maestro se acercó a la cocinera, la cual le daba un poco de miedo.

-disculpe, he odio que cerca de aquí hay un pueblo, ¿por dónde puedo…?-el adulto fue interrumpido.

-el pueblo queda a una milla, cruzando el bosque-respondió cortante la robusta mujer-ademas, últimamente se han oído rumores extraños sobre ataques a los habitantes de ahí-entró a la cocina, dejando detrás al torpe y confundido hombre mitad alce.

-¿esta ocupado este asiento?-preguntó el joven de cabello verde y vestimenta militar. Flaky, quien desde hace un rato revolvía con la cuchara el nauseabundo platillo, negó con nerviosismo. Al sentarse, ambos jóvenes, algo sonrojados desviaron la mirada.

-dime ¿Qué hace un popular sentándose con un montón de perdedores?-preguntó Cuddles con algo de reselo, sentado en la mesa junto a Lammy, que a su vez se sentaba junto a Sniffles, en frente de Noe, Flaky y ahora Flippy. Éste se tenso ante la mirada del grupo.

-p-pues… aquí es más tranquilo que haya-señaló a la inmensa cantidad de personas que se quejaban sobre el alojamiento y entre otras cosas-y a todo esto, ¿Cómo la están pasando?-sonrió, luego realizando lo tonto que era al preguntar eso.

-bien, sacando de cuenta que nos morimos de hambre, pero no tanto como para arriesgarnos a comer esto-Lammy dijo sarcástica-que llueve interminablemente, el horrible aburrimiento, el asqueroso y sucio lugar y al ambiente depresivo-señaló por ultimo a la joven de castaño que miraba hacia la nada infinita.

-¡oigan! ¿Alguien ha visto a Nutty?-con curiosidad preguntó en voz alta Giggles, llamando la atención de todos. Varios negaron con la cabeza.

-la última vez que lo vi-comenzó Toothy-fue antes de dormir, dijo que iría al baño, y luego de un rato me dormí, así que no recuerdo si regresó.

Lumpy sintió pánico-¡el primer día de estadía en este hotel y ya ha desaparecido un estudiante!-exclamó, asustando a los menores.

Handy se levantó del asiento, tratando de calmar a todos-escuchen, nos pondremos a buscarlo, no debe estar lejos, afuera llueve y es muy probable que el tonto se haya quedado dormido dentro de algún armario o algo asi.

-ok, entonces, dispérsense-Splendid ordeno, sintiéndose al mando del resto-nosotros buscaremos por el piso de arriba, mientras que ustedes-dijo refiriéndose a Flippy, Flaky, Lammy, Noe, Cuddles y Sniffles-revisaran por aquí abajo.

Todos se dispersaron y buscaron por horas, en cada rincón, encontrándose con todo tipo de insectos, pero sin rastro de la ardilla, y totalmente exhaustos, dejaron de buscar.

Por la noche, absteniéndose de bajar al comedor, ya que sabían cuál era la cena, y aun preocupados, los jóvenes se encerraron en sus respectivas habitaciones.

* * *

Por la noche, los fuertes truenos hacia retumbar la habitación, la luz de los rayos cercanos lograban iluminar el oscuro cuarto, haciendo el sueño de las tres jóvenes imposible de conseguir.

-o-odio las tormentas fuertes-Flaky se quejo, cubriendo su rostro con sus sabanas.

Lammy, por otro lado, se encontraba mirando fijamente por la ventana, pensativa.

-no parece que vaya a parar pronto-afirmo algo irritada por la observación.

-mmn… voy a buscar algo de beber-Noe se levantó, tallando sus ojos con pereza-¿alguna quiere algo?-las demás negaron.

En su camino a la cocina, deseando que con suerte pudiese encontrar a alguien que le sirviera un poco de agua, paso de lado por una ventana, oyendo un extraño ruido, se detuvo y volteo hacia ella.

Una figura masculina, parecía salir del bosque, caminando de forma dificultosa hacia el hotel. La joven notó que llevaba algo en la mano que no podía distinguir que era. También noto la gran cola de ardilla que aparecia detrás de él.

-Nutty…-murmuro mientras corría hacia la puerta, la cual estaba a poca distancia, y salía, exponiéndose a la fría lluvia que caía.

-¿Dónde te habías metido? Todos te estuvieron-exclamaba mientras corria hasta él, pero se detuvo al ver que el joven tenia la cara ensangrentada. Sus ojos tenían ya no tenían el mismo color verdoso y luminoso de siempre, estos estaban en un tono grisáceo oscuro y su esclerótica (parte blanca del ojo) tenía un color rojo oscuro.

La lluvia seguía cayendo intensamente, Noe dio un paso más cercano, intentando ayudar al dañado chico, pero en una reacción inesperada, Nutty clavo con brutalmente un pedazo de vidrio, lo cual era que llevaba en la mano, en el brazo izquierdo de la joven.

Cayó hacia atrás por el impacto, sin embargo esquivo rápidamente el intento de su atacante por morder su brazo, y levantándose con rapidez, corrió nuevamente hasta el edificio, cerrando por detrás la puerta.

Su corazón latía rápido, respiraba con dificultad a causa de correr, del miedo y del dolor combinados. Miro con temor la herida de su brazo y notó que perdía mucha sangre.

Aun asi, se dirigió hacia el corredor, subió las escaleras y se detuvo en la puerta de su habitación, abriéndola con desesperación.

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué no solo tocas la…?-Lammy fue abruptamente interrumpida.

-**¡NUTTY ES UN ZOMBIE!**- grito la joven sosteniendo su brazo, el cual aun tenía el pedazo de vidrio clavado, antes de desmayarse.

* * *

fin del caputilo 2!

ahora si empieza la masacre *risa macabra*

pobre Nutty u.u, la primer victima.

para quienes sean nuevos, quiero aclarar... Noe y Noa (mis Oc's) no son hermanos de sangre, solo hacen el papel de hermanos gemelos porque sus aspectos son similares pero Noa es un demonio (en mi foto de perfil muestr su verdadera forma), asi que es como un hermano "de mentira".

asi que no es incesto! _ solo para dejar en claro! igual siempre va a ser confuso y lo comprendo.

espero que les haya gustado, proximamente Fliqpy, zombies y suspenso.

comenten porfa!

saludos a todos y gracias~~

RollingMoon :D


	3. segundo dia: ¿que hacemos?

hola gente!lamento mucho mucho mucho el haber tardado!tuve que estudiar para las pruebas y eso. al principio iba a subirlo para mi cumple años (exacto, ahora tengo 17) pero por dificultades no pude.

* * *

Lammy saltó literalmente de su cama, Flaky gritó con horror al ver el cuerpo de su amiga en el suelo. Golpes seguidos con la apertura abrupta de la puerta dejaban ver a figuras masculinas, alteradas.

-MÁS LES VALE QUE NO SEA OTRO INSECTO-exclamó Splendid, quien al notar lo que sucedía quedó inmóvil. Noa y Flippy entraron también, pero antes de que el último pudiera ver algo, Lammy lo empujó hacia fuera.

-T-TU NO PUEDES ENTRAR AUN-dijo nerviosa y con lagrimas-DESPIERTA A LOS DEMAS-cerró la puerta.

Mientras, el joven demonio sostenía el cuerpo de su hermana, temblando.

-¿Qué paso?-preguntó abrazando a su hermana-humana mientras el chico de cabello azulado sacaba el vidrio del brazo de la castaña y luego la vendaba.

-no lo sé, e-entro gritando algo sobre Nutty y…-Flaky murmuraba, entre sollozos.

-¿Qué no dijo algo sobre…zombie?-cuestiono la chica de cabello purpura. Los demás la miraron con extrañes.

Golpes nuevamente sonaron en el cuarto.

-rapido, Flaky, distrae a Flippy. Si llega a ver sangre, Fliqpy saldrá y no estamos para eso ahora-ordenó Splendid-mientras, Noa ven conmigo y veremos qué pasa-levantándose del suelo, ambos se fueron, dejando a Noe a cuidado de Lammy.

* * *

El cadáver viviente de Nutty golpeaba sin cesar la gran ventana cerca de la recepción, intentando entrar. La lluvia parecía caer cada ver con más intensidad, mientras que los rayos iluminaban el nublado y gris cielo.

-ahí esta-gruñó Splendid dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero antes de abrirla notó el extraño aspecto del adolescente-¿Nutty…?-fue empujado a un lado por Noa, quien abrió la puerta de forma seca, tomó por el cuello al zombie de cabello verdoso y estrelló su cabeza violentamente contra la pared, dejando un gran manchón de sangre en ella.

Splendid quedó con la boca abierta ante la horrible escena, mientras el demonio, observando con frialdad el cuerpo que yacía sin vida frente a él, limpiaba sus manos en su chaqueta.

El par notó que algo parecía salir del bosque.

Asi es, mas zombies, y no solo eso, venían en gran cantidad, caminando con gran dificultad, algunos que no tenían piernas por lo cual se arrastraban, y todos se dirigían al mismo lugar. Al hotel.

El hijo del rey de la oscuridad entro nuevamente al edificio, junto con su compañero, trabaron la puerta con algunos muebles cercanos.

-Nutty era un zombie después de todo-comentó con tranquilidad luego de acomodar el ultimo mueble frente a una ventana. Splendid lo miró.

-¿estás diciéndome que aunque no hubiera sido un muerto-viviente lo hubieras matado igual?-dijo exasperado el chico. Noa asintió levemente, con aire sombrío.

-nadie se mete con lo que **ME** pertenece-con ojos rojos como la sangre y un aura macabra a su alrededor, comenzó a dirigirse a las escaleras, seguido por Splendid, quien sintió un escalofrío en su espina dorsal.

* * *

Por otro lado, todos los alumnos se encontraban reunidos en el cuarto de las tres jóvenes, todos excepto Flippy y Flaky, quienes esperaban fuera de la habitación.

-¿Por qué no puedo entrar? ¿Qué sucede?-confundido, el mitad oso preguntaba a la joven puerco espín.

-pues…-murmuraba con temor la peli roja-al parecer, Noe fue atacada por Nutty, y hay… em… tu sabes-el joven militar asintió algo entristecido.

-entiendo, temen que "_**ÉL**_" aparezca ¿no?-angustiado, dirigió su vista hacia otro lado.

Flaky, sintiendo pena por él, tomo su mano, algo sonrojada, tratando de consolarlo. Flippy, también un tanto sonrojado, sonrió levemente. Dirigió su rostro hacia ella, cruzando su mirada, comenzaron a acercarse cada vez más hasta quedar a muy pocos centímetros. El joven militar besó de forma tierna los labios de Flaky, quien correspondió el beso, olvidando por un momento todo su alrededor, hasta que…

-¡oigan, ustedes dos!-Splendid llamó la atención de ambos, causándoles casi un infarto, rojos como tomates, se separaron rápidamente.

* * *

-¿QUÉ?-gritó Petunia, cuyo brazo era abrazado con temor por su amiga, Giggles.

-así es, hay una horda de muertos que caminan afuera, y parecen tener hambre-Splendid comunicó a los demás.

Lumpy, el profesor, entró a la habitación, con agitación y cerró la puerta.

-e-el gerente y la cocinera-paró para respirar-intentaron matarme, y lo encerré en el armario del conserje.

Todos quedaron en silencio, pensando en que hacer antes de resignarse.

-mnnh…-Noe abrió levemente los ojos, mirando a su alrededor-¿para que la reunión?-preguntó de forma perezosa.

-¡Noe!-Lammy y Flaky, quien había entrado por la puerta junto con Flippy, se gemelo-demonio, quien en ese momento la sostenía en sus brazos, sentado en el suelo, abrazó con fuerza a la chica.

-¡AUCH AUCH!-se quejó del dolor.

-lamento interrumpir el lindo momento, pero tenemos un problema muy grande ahí fuera-Sniffles advirtió.

-haremos esto, oí que cerca de aquí hay un pueblo, podríamos pedir ayuda, el problema es que…-Lumpy dirige su mirada a la ventana-hay que atravesar el bosque.

Un ruido de vidrio roto y golpes fuertes se escucharon, provenientes del piso inferior.

-bien, primero nos encargaremos de los caníbales y luego buscaremos la forma de cruzar el bosque-Handy opinó.

-encuentren armas, algo que podamos usar para defendernos, mientras, cuidaré de Noe-dijo Noa.

-nada de eso- la castaña se levanto de pronto-yo estoy…muy cansada-dijo sentándose en el suelo nuevamente, con expresión de dolor y cansancio.

-tu estas muy débil por la pérdida de sangre, y TÚ eres un arma diabólica de matar-Cuddles ordenó, señalando a Noa.

-jaja, ni creas que dejare a-su gemela lo interrumpió.

-ve, voy a estar bien, te lo aseguro-sonrió la joven cálidamente al demonio, quien sonrojado asintió y se levanto del suelo.

-Flippy, tu y Flaky se quedaran a cuidar a Noe mientras exterminamos a esas cosas-diciendo eso, el resto de los jóvenes y el adulto dejaron la habitación.

* * *

El cuarto quedo en silencio, Flaky sentada junto a su amiga, y Flippy sentado frente a ellas, mirando hacia el techo, pensativo.

-y…¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó con preocupación.

-estoy mejor-sonrió Noe, cuya sonrisa se desvaneció al oír golpes y gritos en el piso de abajo. Sientió el temblor de Flaky, quien lloraba levemente, temerosa.

La joven pensó y pensó, qué tal si los zombies llegasen a dañar a sus compañeros, o peor aun, a su hermano.

-hay que hacer algo-Noe se levantó, esta vez un poco mas recuperada-no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada.

-¿Qué piensas hacer entonces?-cuestionó el joven de cabello verde.

La castaña se sacó la venda de su herida, dejando ver algo de sangre.

-¡eeeek!-Flaky cubrió sus ojos, temiendo lo inevitable.

Los ojos de Flippy, los cuales eran de color verde se tornaron color amarillo neón, y su rostro se volvió más sombrío.

-**_je je je_**…-Fliqpy rió, macabro. Sacó su navaja de bolsillo-**_quien se atreve a molestar al gran Fliqpy_**-bromeo amenazante y burlon a la vez.

-corta la mierda-dijo cortante Noe, poniéndose delante de Flaky mientras ésta también se ponía de pie-hay un problema mayor abajo y necesitamos tu ayuda.

Fliqpy, ofendido, se acercó a la joven y poniendo la navaja en el cuello de la chica respondió.

-**_¿Quién te crees que eres para mandarme? ¿¡Acaso quieres que te mate, idiota!?_**-

-puedes hacer eso o…-fueron interrumpidos por la puerta, la cual fue abierta de golpe, mostrando la figura de una mujer cuyo rostro desfigurado y brazo faltante daba a saber que estaba muerta.

El psicópata se movió con rapidez y en menos de un segundo degolló al cadáver.

-**_¿que rayos…?_**-el joven de ojos amarillos neón quedo atónito.

-ESO era un zombie, y hay muchos de ellos en el piso inferior-dijo Noe a espaldas de Fliqpy.

-**_¿MAS DE ESAS COSAS?_**-cuestionó, Flaky y Noe asintieron.

-¿aceptas el trabajo?-la castaña sonrió burlonamente.

-**_creo que hablamos el mismo idioma_**-sonriendo sadica y ampliamente, dejando ver sus afilados dientes.

* * *

bien, por fin lo termine!

capitulo 3!

lalala la la~~

espero que les haya gustado, y...

proximamente: evil flippy (Fliqpy) y evil Noa (jo!)

no se lo pierdan~~

comenten porfavor!

saludos!


	4. TERCER DIA: ¡separados!

HOLA GENTE! lamento el haber tardado tanto, ligeras complicaciones jeje.

primero y principal:

quiero agradecerles por los comentarios!

: gracias!te enviaré el autografo, pero lamento decirte que la canasta no puedo enregarsela todavia, porque tienen que sobrevivir y eso, pero te advierto que tal vez, aparesca por ahi, quien sabe *guiña el ojo*

**yo**:(jeje,te puse asi porque sí) no te preocupes, te prometo que tambien habra FliqpyxFlaky, pero solo un poco, ya que originalmente fliqpy solo es un sadico ¬¬

**VALERIAOSORIO:** gracias! me haces llorar *snif* un saludo grande de parte de los HTF!

**flakrules123:** gracias! perocomo te mates, te revivo como zombi, asi que no lo hagas, jhmp!

**Bloodytokita:** gracias bloody! pero...*trollfacehorrorizada*no te me acerques!-sale corriendo.

**Flaky-Hatsune:** gracias! si, Splendid tendra su merecido...algun dia, muajajaja!

bien, vamos con la historia!

* * *

-¡qué asco!-con desagrado, Splendid observando los vidrios de las ventanas, las cuales manchadas de sangre, dejaban ver figuras que gemían y golpeaban, e intentaban entrar con desesperación al edificio.

No solo eso, sino todo el exterior del lugar estaba lleno de esas cosas. Lumpy dirigió su mirada hacia un rincón, en donde una ventana yacía rota.

-o-oigan, esa ventana está rota…-al ver aquella dirección, notaron un rastro rojo que parecía seguir hasta las escaleras.

-¡VA HACIA DONDE ESTAN LOS CUARTOS!-

* * *

-n-no, no y no-Flaky se alejó de ambos jóvenes-no hay forma de que me hagan bajar donde están esas cosas.

-sabia que esto iba a pasar-Noe rodó los ojos, suspirando.

Fliqpy, cuya paciencia era más baja que la de Flippy, levantó a la joven mitad puercoespín y, llevándola en brazos estilo novia.

-ahora sí, podemos seguir-dijo el veterano psicópata, algo sonrojado.

Salieron del cuarto y se dirigieron a las escaleras. La joven castaña sonrió levemente, mientras ajustaba las vendas de su brazo.

-se ven como un par de recién casados-burló.

Antes de que pudieran quejarse del comentario, chocaron con algo que subia rápidamente las escaleras y todos rodaron y cayeron al suelo.

-me duele el trasero-Noa se levantó adolorido, luego del golpe.

-¡Noa!-llamó la atención del demonio, quien sonrió alegre al ver que su gemela humana bien-¡NO ME MIRES A MI, TONTO, CUIDADO!-advirtió sobre el muerto que se aproximaba a él.

Fliqpy atravesó la cabeza de éste con su cuchillo.

-F-FLIQPY-exclamaron con horror quienes con artefactos como lámparas, escobillones, y cubiertos de cocina, se defendían de los cadáveres vivientes que habían entrado a la habitación.

-bien señoritas-aclaró su voz el joven de cabello verdozo- será mejor salir de aquí cuanto antes-corrió hacia donde se encontraban los baños, seguido por los demás.

-¿hombres o mujeres?-preguntó con tono burlón. Al ver que los zombis se acercaban con algo de rapidez, decidieron entrar al de mujeres, el cual parecía ser más limpio y grande.

Encerrados, descansaron un rato, mientras veían como escapar.

Petunia notó una pequeña ventana, al final del corredor del baño.

-¿Qué tal por ahí?-sugirió-esa ventana da al exterior, podríamos escapar por ahí.

Sniffles se acercó a ella. Luego volteó hacia el resto del grupo.

-parece que las chicas pueden pasar…el problema es que es algo pequeña para nosotros-dijo refiriéndose a los hombres.

-por alguna razón, me siento extremadamente ofendido-Noa comentó, molesto.

Lammy bajó la mirada.

-eso significa que tendremos que separarnos-todos quedaron en silencio, incluso el sádico militar, quien parecía no ocurrírsele otra opción.

Cuddles, sintiéndose algo incomodo por la atmosfera, interrumpió.

-entonces haremos esto: ustedes saldrán por aquí y nosotros nos enfrentaremos con esas cosas y saldremos por otro lugar. Nos encontraremos en la pequeña casa que está detrás del hotel, debe ser donde se guardan las cosas para jardinería-ideó el joven rubio de orejas de conejo.

Todos quedaron algo sorprendidos, Giggles rió levemente.

-para ser un perdedor, eres bastante astuto-Cuddles se sonrojó ante el comentario.

* * *

De a una, las chicas iban saliendo por la ventana del baño, sintiendo un gran alivio de no ver cerca a ninguna de esas cosas.

Era el turno de Noe para salir, solo que analizaba de qué forma ya que aun tenia adolorido el brazo. Los jóvenes se acercaron a la puerta del baño, la cual era forzada para que los muertos no entraran, lo cual el castaño aprovecho para acercarse a su hermana.

-oye-llamó su atención -emm, lamento lo que paso antes, ya sabes, antes del viaje y…-penoso, Noa se disculpaba, pero Noe lo interrumpió poniendo su mano en el hombro de éste.

-no te preocupes, ya no importa. Solo no hagas nada estúpido cuando no estoy-sonrió mientras pellizcaba la mejilla derecha del demonio.

-¡ow ow!¡entiendo!-se quejo, sonrojado el joven-solo no mueras, débil humana-dijo con un tono superior, recalcando sus distintos orígenes.

La castaña solo sacó la lengua en respuesta y salió por la ventana.

El joven príncipe de la oscuridad suspiró con preocupación y se dirigió hasta los demás.

-bien, en marcha-dijo Fliqpy antes de abrir la puerta.

* * *

Corriendo el cabello mojado de sus rostros, las jóvenes, quienes caminaban con cautela por el jardín en la oscuridad, y evitando todo ruido que pudiera atraer la atención de aquellos caníbales de ojos grises, se dirigieron a la pequeña casa de madera cercana, en la cual entraron rápidamente.

-esta muy oscuro-dijo Flaky temerosa, mientras tomaba de la mano a Lammy. Un rayo, luego seguido por un trueno, iluminó el pequeño cuarto, dejando ver varios instrumentos de jardinería como grandes tijeras de podar, rastrillos, entre otras cosas.

-estoy segura que a tu novio le encantara esto-Petunia miró a Flaky, refiriéndose a Fliqpy y provocando que la chica se ruborizara completamente.

-¡n-no es mi novio!-se defendió. Provocando una leve risa de Giggles y Petunia.

-saben, lamento el haber tenido esa actitud de chicas populares-se disculpó la joven de cabello rosado y orejas de ardilla, junto con su amiga.

-aceptamos sus disculpas, aunque también fue cosa nuestra-Lammy se encogió en hombros-sin embargo no es momento para eso-agregó con nervios al ver por medio de la ranura de la puerta que los zombis se acercaban a donde estaban ellas.

* * *

-¡corran más rápido, niñas!-exigió Fliqpy, despedazando a los cuerpos que se acercaban a él, mientras corría hacia la puerta principal.

-lo haríamos si estas cosas no se nos lanzaran todo el tiempo-se quejó Splendid, quien clavaba un tenedor en la frente de una mujer que casi le muerde la pierna.

Al llegar a la puerta, unas cuantas patadas no fueron suficientes para abrirla.

-no abre-gruñó el mitad oso. El demonio lo empujó a un lado y de una sola patada, dejo a la puerta casi giratoria.

-¿asombrado mortal?-bromeó el castaño antes de salir, seguido por los demás.

Los chicos quedaron asombrados al notar que habian muy pocos, tal vez unos cinco o seis, muertos cerca del lugar.

-¿A dónde fueron todos?-cuestionó Cuddles.

-e-esperen, ¿Dónde están Toothy y Sniffles?-Lumpy busco con la vista hacia todos lados, llegando a caer justo en donde el cuerpo del mitad oso hormiguero yacía, con una gran mordida en el cuello, dejando prácticamente su cabeza despegada de su cuerpo.

Cuddles, cayó de rodillas, observando con horror al joven de anteojos. Handy se acercó a él.

-al menos, no se convertirá en uno de ellos-recalcó el joven de cabello anaranjado.

* * *

La puerta de la casona de madera se encontraba abierta. Ante sus ojos, algunos cadáveres parecían salir de adentro de esta.

-no puede ser-murmuró Lumpy, mientras estaban escondidos en algunos arbustos frente a la casa.

-t-tal vez se escaparon a tiempo-el joven conejo murmuró con esperanza.

-voy a ver- Noa se puso de pie pero fue detenido por Fliqpy, quien no sacaba su vista del lugar.

Una figura con gran cola morada salía de la casa, llevando consigo la cabeza de una joven de cabello azulado con una petunia naranja en el cabello.

-**¡TOOTHY!**-

* * *

bien bien, al parecer han caido tres personas ya...

pobres, pero... asi son las cosas, cada vez menos. ¿quien sobrevivirá?

mmm, es extraño, las chicas no estan.

_próximamente__: un grupo de chicos bastante cabreados! _

__y que es peor que una noche oscura, con mucha lluvia y lleno de zombis? **un oso psicopata y un demonio de muy mal genio.**

****porfa leean y comenten!

saludos!

_**RollingMoon~~**_


	5. cuarto dia: tragedia

hola~~

lamento mucho mucho la tardanza! tengo varias materias que recuperar (jo!)

en fin, respuestas a sus comentarios:

**Flaky-Hatsune:_ jeje, perdon pero...hable con slender para hacer la escena y me corto ¬¬ en fin, gracias por comentar y no te preocupes, yo los invito a tomar el te en mi guarida *no, no se la robe a batman*_**

**__Flakyrules123:_ gracias por comentar!si, la verdad cuesta que le venga la inspiracion a uno,jeje._**

**Nodame12:_ ja, gracias por tu comentario! me alegro que te halla enganchado *sonrisa macabra* y en cuanto a los zombies...yo soy unoo~~ *mentira*_**

**__Bloody:_ jee, te descubri~~aunque no tengas tu nombre de usuario, se quien eres *evilsmile* en fin, no estoy tan asustada,aunque esa noche no pude dormir ;_; en cuanto a la zombie walk...¡posta!? aca tambien se hace, y yo voy a ir, primero queria y literalmente de pyramid head, pero no pude hacer el traje, asi que tendre que ser un random *maldicion* pero bueh, gracias por comentar! (la mascara podrias hacerla con las cintas de tela o gasas para que sea suave, ya que originalmente la mascara esta hecha con engrudo y papel o de latex) p.d: espero que te valla bien._**

**Valeria osorio: _O_O g-gracias, c-creo que me voy a morir aqui mismo... y-yo estoy de verdad muy agradecida ;w; y...tienes una imagen de mis gemelos?jeje, de verdad me siento avergonazada~~_**

**_Noa: -recibe el beso-guaaaaa!beso de mujer!-se esconde detras de Noe-c-creo que tengo miedo_**

**_Noe: jeje, gracias!-responde a la lectora._**

**__**_bien bien, sigamos~~_

* * *

Un grupo de chicos bastante cabreados.

-¿e-están todas? -preguntó Lammy entre pausas para recuperar el aire. En la total oscuridad del bosque, las jóvenes habían perdido rumbo, al escapar de los muertos vivos. Giggles cayó de rodillas al suelo, tapando su boca mientras ahogaba un grito y entre lágrimas repetía una y otra vez que se habían llevado a Petunia.

Flaky se arrodilló a su lado y abrazó a la chica, temblando en una combinación de miedo y frio, la lluvia comenzaba a perder fuerza, pero seguía constante.

-¡vamos, vamos! Nos encontraran si no nos movemos-alentó la mitad oveja, desviando su mirada a la castaña, cuya vista se movía de un lado a otro de forma desesperada.

-¡por allá!-señaló la joven-ese camino debe llevar al pueblo-la poca luz que llegaba del cielo gris oscuro, que a la vez parecía emitir algo de brillo, daba a notar a lo lejos un pequeño sendero hacia un grupo de arboles que parecían estar apartados a éste.

Las cuatro corrieron, pero detuvieron su paso al ver movimiento cerca. Se ocultaron detrás de un conjunto de arboles algo delgados, para poder espiar entre ellos.

Los cuerpos sangrantes y desgarrados caminaban a paso lento, aunque firme, hacia donde el hotel se encontraba, o al menos eso creían.

Pensaron en los chicos. ¿Habrían logrado salir con vida? ¿Serian capaces de volverlos a ver?, era algo que no sabrían, al menos no en ese momento.

Cuando dejaron de ver movimiento, siguieron, a un paso más lento, hasta el camino que, posiblemente y con esperanza, se dirigiría al pueblo.

* * *

Fliqpy limpió su cuchillo, luego de habérselo clavado al adolescente mitad castor que había sido alguna vez amigo de Flippy, Toothy. Para su suerte, aquellos cuerpos sin cerebro eran de reflejos lentos y torpes. Volteó a los demás, negando con la cabeza con alivio, algo que era extraño ver en su terca y sádica personalidad. Lumpy pasó una mano por su rostro, tratando de secar con dificultad al menos su vista. Se habían adentrado en el bosque, solo que no muy profundo.

-aun están con vida-comentó Noa, llamando la atención de los demás. Los ojos de Cuddles parecían brillar con alivio. Handy levantó una ceja con curiosidad.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-el joven de pelo anaranjado cuestionó, casi como leyendo la mente de los demás. El demonio desvió la mirada y se sonrojó levemente.

-digamos que…puedo sentirlo-el mitad oso, sonriendo ampliamente y de forma burlona, comienza a caminar de forma recta, pasando por el castaño.

-dices que puedes _"sentir"_ a tu querida hermanita ¿verdad?-

-s-solo síganme-Noa dirigió al grupo según la esencia de su gemela-humana, la cual indicaba por donde habían ido.

* * *

-¡el pueblo!-dijo Flaky mientras, tomada de la mano de Giggles, corrían por las calles de éste.

El lugar parecía desierto, o al menos que todos estaban dentro de su casa, como si nada hubiera luces del semáforo estaban prendidas, pero se habían estancado siempre en el color amarillo, titilando una y otra vez. Los autos estaban sobre las veredas, y algunos estaban en medio de la calle. Las casas con las luces apagadas, los comercios igual. Las cuatro jóvenes revisaron varios lugares, golpearon puertas, miraron por las ventanas, pero nada habia.

Era como si quienes vivían allí, hubieran dejado todo lo que hacían y se fueran.

-esto es como un pueblo fantasma-colapsó Lammy, exhausta. Levemente las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos. Ella, quien siempre parecía estar alegre y dar ánimo, acababa de perder toda esperanza de ser salvada.

-no pienses así, debe haber alguien-Noe exclamó, sin creer en sus propias palabras. Miró hacia todos lados, buscando una respuesta, algo que pudiera serle útil en ese momento. Pero su mirada cayó hacia una figura que estaba a unos metros de ellas. Giggles fue la segunda en notar al extraño. Dio un par de pasos hacia él, tratando de cerciorarse que no fuera uno de ellos, pero ese fue su único y gran error.

Él **ERA** uno de ellos. Mordió el rostro de la chica con rapidez, llegándola a desfigurar.

Un grito proveniente de Flaky pareció atraer lentamente a otros más, las restantes sobrevivientes se pusieron de pie y buscaron, teniendo la ventaja de ser más rápidas, algún refugio.

* * *

-¡bingo!-exclamó con gusto el castaño con dos grandes rulos en su cabeza como cuernos, sonrió a sus compañeros con victoria. Éstos solo rodaron los ojos.

Recorrieron, nuevamente de forma recta, el sitio, buscando algún rastro de las chicas, además de ser guiados por el príncipe de la oscuridad y tinieblas y su olfato.

Un grito agudo y femenino, reconocido de forma inmediata por los cinco, llegó a escucharse, y pareció retumbar por toda la zona.

-**_¡Flaky!_**-dijo Fliqpy, quien en aquel momento pareció tener una expresión de preocupación, convirtiéndose luego en una sombría y llena de odio. Con una seña silenciosa, alentó a los demás a seguirlo hacia donde provenía el grito.

* * *

-¿Qué hacemos?-Noe pregunto mientras corría junto a sus amigas, cada vez más despacio por el cansancio. Habían logrado perderse de la vista de esas criaturas, pero sabían que tarde o temprano las encontrarían.

-¡allí!-exclamó Flaky, apuntando a un pequeño almacén. Al llegar, forzaron la puerta solo un poco y lograron abrirla. Uno de los vidrios estaba roto. Pero al entrar notaron una pila de cuerpos en descomposición, por lo que decidieron salir y buscar otro lugar.

Cruzando por una de las calle, encontraron lo que parecía ser el lugar perfecto. Un hospital. Se dirigieron hacia él, pero un grito fuerte y totalmente escandaloso se oyó detrás de ellas. Voltearon con horror, viendo un grupo de muertos que, con gran velocidad, corrían hacia ellas.

-¿¡AHORA CORREN!?-gritó Lammy mientras forzaba la puerta del edificio, el cual era más difícil.

Empujaron con toda sus fuerzas, pero no funcionó. Buscaron otra entrada, desesperadamente mientras escuchaban los pasos rápidos de esos extraños zombies, encontraron una pequeña ventana abierta. Flaky fue la primera en entrar, luego fue Lammy, con dificultad, ya que era algo estrecha y el vidrio estaba algo bajo. Antes de que Noe pudiera entrar, uno de los muertos la tomó por el brazo.

La joven cerró la ventana, a pesar de las protestas a gritos de sus amigas, empujó con fuerza al cuerpo en pie, pero ni siquiera logró hacerlo caer. En un movimiento, muerde el brazo de Noe, seguido por un gemido de dolor desgarrador de ésta.

* * *

En resumen, cada vez menos gente. mmm, ¿notaron como el psicopata cambio su cara cuando se trató de Flaky? el amor es una magiaa~~ jeje.

Noe, mi pobre, pobre OC...¿COMO PUDO PASAR? ;_;

bien, hasta el proximo capitulo...

ustedes dicen si sigo, lean y comenten porfa~~

saludos para todos!

**_RollingMoon~~_**


	6. quinto dia: ¿posible salvacion?

hola!por fin! lamento mucho la tardanza! logre salvar materias! pero nuevamente me llevo matem. u.u

en fin, gracias por comentarr! no puedo responderles a todos! _ pero si en la proxima!

bien, vamos con la historia!

* * *

Un gran estruendo provocado por un rayo iluminó la ciudad entera, que luego cayó en penumbra nuevamente.

Hace un largo rato que el ruido de gritos y pasos apresurados había cesado.

Si bien la lluvia continuaba con su fría y fuerte caída, no parecía afectar al grupo de jóvenes que buscaban a sus compañeras en medio de ella.

-¿sientes algo?-preguntó el oso al príncipe de la oscuridad, quien negó con un tinte de preocupación.

-nada, la lluvia parece borrar el rastro- respondió mientras trataba de distinguir en que parte de la ciudad estaban.

Un cuerpo en el suelo alertó a Handy, quien al acercarse y observarlo mejor, comentó que pertenecía a Giggles, poniendo mas tensos a los demás.

De pronto, nuevamente un grito, pero esta vez masculino, llamó su atención. Parecía provenir de algunas dos o tres cuadras cerca de allí.

-¡rápido!-ordenó el joven militar corriendo en dirección al ruido, siendo seguido por el resto.

Al llegar a mitad de cuadra, notaron, a pesar de la fuerte lluvia, una gran cantidad de figuras lejanas en lo que parecería ser fuera de un gran edificio, probablemente un hospital.

No fue mucho el tiempo que estuvieron allí, ya que cuando casi llegaban al lugar, la orda, que al parecer no los habían detectado, se alejo.

Caminaron rodeando el edificio, notando que la puerta principal parecía haber sido detuvieron justo frente a una de las ventanas que daban al exterior, la cual estaba más manchada de sangre y también parecía haber sido forzada.

Noa tragó saliva, podía sentir más fuerte la esencia de su gemela, debido a que podía distinguir el aroma de su sangre a la perfección. Tal vez tuviera una herida leve, lo cual explicaría el olor a sangre.

-¡miren!- Cuddles desclavo una púa de color rojiza de la pared, ésta tenía unas pequeñas manchas blancas, como caspa.

-¡Flaky!-Lumpy exclamó, tratando también de llamar y afirmar que la joven se encontraba allí dentro.

Pero no hubo respuesta.

Fliqpy sacó su navaja y rompió el marco de la ventana, lográndola destrabar y así poder ingresar a la habitación.

El cuarto, oscuro y desordenado, pues al caminar chocaban con muebles y demás, se encontraba en silencio.

-¿chicas?-llamó el profesor mitad alce nuevamente, oyendo en respuesta un pequeño pero notable sollozo. Perteneciente no solo a una, sino a dos personas.

La mirada de los adolescentes y del adulto se dirigió a un armario de la misma habitación. A su alrededor habían cosas como batas de trabajo, historiales y demás documentos.

Al abrirlo, encontraron dos figuras, una de una niña oveja y otra de un puercoespín, abrazadas y temblando. Ambas levantaron la vista, pudiendo ver muy poco debido a la oscuridad.

El alivio de los chicos fue rápidamente opacado por la angustia y tristeza de uno.

* * *

-cuando entramos, ellos la mordieron, y luego de un momento, ya no estaba- dijo entre llantos Lammy, quien era abrazada por su amigo orejas de conejo.

Flaky, cuyo cuerpo aun seguía temblando, llevaba puesto en la cabeza la boina militar del psicópata veterano, quien de alguna forma intentaba consolarla, aunque no fuera de su estilo.

El joven demonio solo pasó una mano por su frente, respirando cada vez más lento mientras se adaptaba a lo que la oveja le había contado. Golpeó con su puño el suelo y se puso de pie.

-¿A dónde piensas ir?-cuestionó el adulto tratando de detener al castaño, cuyo ojos se habían tornado de un color negro brillante. De su cabeza sobresalían un par de grandes y grisáceos cuernos.

-**¿Qué te importa? Soy el demonio de la ira, y no dejare que mi gemela ande por allí sola**-y con eso se dirigió hacia la ventana, pero antes el militar lo detuvo y le indico que el punto de encuentro seria la estación de autobuses, ubicado en el centro de la ciudad. Luego éste se fue por la ventana.

* * *

-bien, creo que es por aquí-señaló Handy, mientras sostenía un mapa que había encontrado en el hospital. Solo quedaban un par de cuadras para llegar a la estación, tuvieron algunas dificultades al entrar al lugar puesto que los autos y los cuerpos que se pudrían fuera del edificio eran algo molestos para esquivar.

-¿funciona alguno?-Preguntó Flaky mientras veía como el alce y el castor anaranjado volvía del lugar en donde todos los micros se encontraban.

-revisamos en todos y cada uno -respondió Handy mientras limpiaba sus manos llenas de aceite con un pañuelo.-sin embargo tengo una buena y mala noticia-

-¿Cuál es la buena?-dijo impaciente Fliqpy.

-la buena es que uno de ellos parece funcionar. La mala es que falta gasolina (o nafta) para que pueda moverse-

Cuddles interrumpió.

-umm, entonces solo debemos buscar por aquí si hay algo-Handy negó con la cabeza. Lumpy suspiró.

-a un par de cuadras se encuentra una gasolinera, si logramos llegar y tomar "prestado" un poco, tal vez podría ser nuestro boleto de salida.

Fliqpy miró a su alrededor, bufando luego de la idea.

-¿y quiénes serán los cadáveres que se prestaran para eso?-dijo de forma sombría y burlona.

Hubo un largo silencio, luego Lammy se puso de pie.

-yo voy-Flaky se quejó, abrazando a ésta en oposición. Lumpy se ofreció también.

-¡yo también quiero ir!-Cuddles insistió.

-bien, entonces será una misión de ida y vuelta-aseguró Lammy mientras sostenía en su mano un machete, que se encontraba en uno de los bancos cercanos.

* * *

En medio de la noche, en la cual la lluvia había comenzado a cesar levemente, una figura caminaba firme mientras escaneaba cada zona y lugar en las calles, en las casas, en cualquier lugar en la que su contraparte humana podría ocultarse.

Un rastro de sangre, probablemente derramado recientemente, seguía hasta una casa, que no tenía puerta.

Entró y, siguiendo el rastro color carmesí hasta uno de los cuartos, su vista se desvió hacia una esquina, cerca de la cama, en la cual un cuerpo de aspecto similar a él, apoyado contra la pared y en posición fetal, parecía permanecer en silencio.

-¿Noe?-murmuró mientras a paso lento se acercó hasta quedar frente a ella.

No hubo respuesta.

Noa pudo notar que había perdido mucha sangre, observando la gran herida en su brazo. No había duda, era una mordida.

El castaño volvió a insistir nombrándola, la joven finalmente levanto el rostro, dando a ver, gracias a la poca luz que brindaba el nublado cielo, su rostro pálido y la expresión sin vida en sus ojos, tenia raspones y algo de sangre que parecía haber brotado de su boca.

El gemelo solo miró con horror y tristeza a su gemela y contraparte humana, aun si fuera un zombi no se atrevería a matarla.

-soy uno de ellos, ¿verdad?-la voz ronca de la joven interrumpió sus pensamientos. El cuerpo del demonio tembló en una mescla de alegría y confusión ante la reacción de ella. Acercó su rostro y examinó sus ojos, el izquierdo tenía un tono rojizo de sangre en la zona blanca.

Noa negó con la cabeza, sonriendo aliviado mientras abrazaba a Noe, con algunas lagrimas rosando sus mejillas.

-no lo eres-aseguró mientras besaba la cabeza de la humana.

* * *

wiii!Noe volvio! explico x si acaso, Noe parece ser una especie de "portadora" es decir que lleva la infeccion pero no le afecta a ella...creo.

bueno, sigan comentando porfa!saludos y espero que les haya gustado!

saludillos!~~


	7. La ultima esperanza

hola!no, no estoy muerta! aqui traigo el tan esperado fliqpy x flaky!

HTF no me pertecene

Noe y Noa si me pertencen.

* * *

En la fría y lluviosa noche, dentro de la estación de autobuses, la pelirroja y el ex militar de cabello verde esperaban a que la mitad oveja, el alce y el conejo volvieran con la única fuente de energía que pondría al micro a andar y sería su salvación. Handy, por otro lado, parecía custodiar las puertas del lugar con preocupación.

La oscuridad y la humedad del sitio, que por apariencia parecía haber sido abandonado hace tiempo, llegaban a darle al puercoespín bastante espanto como para acercarse cada vez más al oso, al punto de tomar el brazo de éste.

Fliqpy no objetó, sin embargo, no le agradó demasiado la idea de que en el interior de su mente, Flippy insistiera una y otra vez en recuperar el control de su cuerpo.

Si su alter ego lograba apoderarse, Fliqpy no sabría cuando podría volver a salir. Observó a su alrededor, hasta que su vista descendió a su lado. Si algo pasara cuando Flippy estuviera al mando, muy probablemente morirían todos, incluso él.

Entonces, ¿sería la última vez que vería a esa joven tan cobarde como bonita? Claro está que en previas ocasiones ha amenazado con matarla, el demostrar afecto por alguien seria clara presencia de debilidad. Aun así, no dejaba de ser prioridad que ésta saliera viva, no le importaba los demás, ¿Por qué debería?

-u-um…-murmuró Flaky, en una voz que apenas pudo escuchar el militar. Su rostro denotaba una leve sonrojes. Un largo silencio se interpuso entre ambos, llegando a agotar la paciencia del muchacho de ojos amarillos.

-**¿sí? Si piensas decir algo, hazlo ahora**-demandó incitando a la asustada joven a proseguir. Tragando saliva, continuó.

-gracias por salvarnos-dijo bajando la mirada hacia sus piernas, cuyos raspones y rasguños sangraban levemente-bueno, al menos a quienes pudiste-agregó cerrando los ojos por quienes no habían llegado a donde estaban ahora.

Fue entonces, cuando sintió que perdería el control en cualquier momento. Aferrado a la última esperanza de despedirse de Flaky, tomó el rostro de ésta y lo levantó, obligándola a que lo viera directo a los ojos. Acercándose con lentitud, sin dejar de verla a los ojos, pudo admirar y reír internamente al admirar como la chica se tornaba mas roja que el color de su cabello mientras presionaba sus labios con los suyos.

Si en adelante llegase a morir, al menos podría recordar éste momento.

* * *

El sonido de una puerta rechinando al abrirse retumbaba en todo el comercio. Luego de buscar por fuera del local, decidieron intentarlo por ultimo en aquel pequeño puesto de golosinas.

Lammy buscó incansablemente, negándose a la idea de que ya no hubiera ni una sola gota de gasolina en ese lugar. Los estantes, los baños, incluso el baño, pero no había ni rastro de su objetivo.

Cuddles revisaba por cerca de las bombas de gasolina, tratando de revisar y tomar todo lo que le sirviera para llevar, encontró algo de alcohol, un par de grandes tijeras, incluso una pistola. Guardó la ultima con cuidado, notando que solo habían unas cuatro o cinco balas, y planeando usarla solo cuando fuera realmente necesario.

El profesor de grandes cuernos inspeccionó cada uno de los autos que se encontraban estacionados ahí. Unos cuantos autos y un par de camionetas. Lo bueno era que, hasta el momento, ningún extraño zombi parecía rondar por el lugar, y eso lo aliviaba, solo un poco.

En ese momento, en la parte trasera de uno de los autos, que tenía una especie de techo corredizo, encontró un par de bidones blancos, y con una sonrisa casi de oreja a oreja se acercó a ellos y los tomó con las manos.

Al sacarlos, sintió una fuerte punzada en su muñeca, seguida por un agudo y desgarrador dolor.

No advirtió el cuerpo, constituido solo desde su cabeza hasta la parte inferior de su torso, se encontraba agazapado, esperando a atacar.

Un aullido del adulto fue lo suficiente para atraer la atención del par de alumnos, quienes acudieron a él de inmediato.

El hombre tenía medio cuerpo dentro y medio fuera. La fuerza con la que el cadáver mordía y clavaba sus dientes en su brazo, casi llegando hasta el hueso, impedía que pudiese apartarse del vehículo. Con la mano que quedaba libre, alcanzó a lanzar fuera el par de bidones, que quedaron en el suelo a pocos centímetros de ambos jóvenes. La lucha por zafarse se provocó que la alarma del auto se activara, causando un gran eco en el ambiente, y por ende, en todo el lugar.

Lumpy exigió a los menores que se fueran, que él lograría escapar y luego buscarlos.

Lammy se aferró al machete en su mano, adentrándose en el automóvil y con fuerza cortó por completo el brazo, solo hasta el codo, del alce.

La sangre se derramaba con rapidez, los gritos y sollozos del adulto eran reprimidos mientras huían los tres y se refugiaban momentáneamente dentro de un local de revistas.

Los pasos por los charcos de agua en las calles revelaban la cercanía de los muertos vivos que venían a su búsqueda.

-¿Qué haremos?-el conejo rubio tembló al mirar la extremidad faltante de su superior. La palidez de su piel confirmaba cada vez más el hecho de que se encontraba grave.

-¡lo lamento, lo lamento!-lloró Lammy, siendo tranquilizada, fallidamente, por el hombre de cabello azul.

-sigan…-respiró con dificultad, sintiendo que ya no podía mover ninguna parte de su cuerpo, sonrió levemente-deben…vivir-cerrando sus ojos, el alce dio su último suspiro antes de quedar sin vida, sentado contra la pared del lugar.

Cuddles sintió ganas de vomitar, el olor repugnante a sangre era intenso, cubrió su rostro, sus orejas se posicionaban hacia atrás. Llevó su mirada a Lammy, quien le extendió ambos objetos que contenían su salvación.

-asegúrate de llevarlos hasta la estación-dijo con voz tranquila, al entregarle los bidones, la mitad oveja dio un cálido y amable abrazo a su amigo. Acomodando su cabeza en el hombro de éste. El chico pudo ver que un rastro de sangre salía de una de sus manos, la cual le faltaba uno de sus dedos, el más pequeño. El conejo se separó, preocupado al no haberlo notado antes.

-¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Se robó mi dedo!-bromeó de forma triste mientras su herida parecía infectarse rápidamente-dile a Flaky, y a Noe si la ves…que lamento no haber podido llegar al final-soltando una última sonrisa, salió por la única ventana que se encontraba rota, corrió en sentido contrario de donde se ubicaba la central de autobuses, llamando la atención de todos los caníbales presentes y motivándolos a seguirla.

Cuddles esperó hasta que el último se fuera también, y se dirigió hacia su destino, sabiendo que Flaky se pondría muy triste al saberlo, y que él mismo ya no sonreiría como antes.

* * *

La calle que guiaba hacia la supuesta salvación, según habia indicado el militar con orejas de oso y sádica personalidad, se encontraba bloqueada por varios señas de "prohibido pasar", algunos conos de transito y un gran agujero en el suelo. Examinando su única opción, se adentraron en el centro comercial.

Noa abrió con sigilo, y entró sin hacer ningún tipo de sonido. El edificio estaba en completa oscuridad. Nada que él no pudiera superar. Cargando en su espalda a su alma gemela, se dio paso entre los varios objetos, cuerpo y todo que se encontrase en su camino. Se detuvo solo cuando sintió el temblor de la joven, cuyo cuerpo pegado al suyo, le daba cierta preocupación.

-¿tienes frio?-en ese momento sintió la necesidad de golpearse a sí mismo por la pregunta. ¡Claro que tenia frio! Y también él, atravesando casi toda la ciudad bajo la helada lluvia, se encontraban empapados.

Sus ojos rastrearon en la oscuridad y dieron con un lugar que vendía ropa para dormir, sabanas, colchones y toallas. Se encaminó hacia el comercio, se adentró y buscó la sección de toallones. Tomó algunos y se dirigió a una de las camas de muestra, sentó a su hermana en ella y luego se subió él.

-¿recuerdas cuando nos conocimos por primera vez?-preguntó el joven demonio mientras con una toalla cubría y secaba con gentileza a la humana, cuya expresión en su rostro denotaba debilitamiento y confusión, debió seguramente a la pérdida de sangre.

-nuestra primera vez, cuando solo teníamos seis años y nos hablábamos por el espejo que tenias en el orfanato, y por segunda vez, diez años después. Tú y yo, en el limbo, tierra de los espíritus, tratando de escapar de allí antes de que mi padre lo supiera. Recuerdo que estábamos tan confundidos del porqué éramos iguales-relató luego de terminar con su gemela y seguir con él mismo.

La herida que llevaba por encima de la ceja izquierda, en su frente, había dejado de sangrar con intensidad gracias a una venda acomodada por el castaño.

-temí que pudiera perderte-murmuró, bajando la mirada. Detestaba esa idea, le aterraba el solo pensarlo. Noe posó su frente con la de su hermano, sorprendiendo a éste.

-a-alma…-dijo la joven llevando una mano a su pecho. El chico sonrió, imitando el gesto.

-exacto…gemelos, hermanos, contrapartes, mellizos…nada de eso sirve para definirnos, para describir que tan conectados estamos el uno con el otro-su cola se deslizo y se enroscó en la cintura de Noe. Ésta se acercó a su dicho gemelo y lo abrazó, acurrucándose en su pecho mientras prosiguió a terminar-un alma dividida en dos partes, seguirán siendo una.

Estuvieron así durante unos momentos. No habían podido secarse del todo, pero aun así era mejor que nada. Se separaron levemente, y se quedaron unos minutos mirándose entre sí.

Noa se acercó lentamente entrecerrando los ojos, su rostro apenas alejado del de Noe, pero ella se alejó un poco, evitando que éste se acercara más. Soltó a su gemelo y cubrió su boca. Noa entendió perfectamente y no insistió.

-tienes razón, la infección sigue en tu sistema. Aunque no te afecte del todo, puedes contagiar a otros-se puso de pie y, tapando el cuerpo de su hermana con su saco y cargandola al estilo novia, se encaminó hacia el otro extremo del shopping, saliendo del lugar y teniendo contacto una vez más con la fría lluvia-tendremos que evitar el contacto cercano con algún otro.

* * *

flippy se separó rápidamente de Flaky, sonrojado de forma violenta. Lo último que recordaba era estar en la habitación del hotel con Noe y la pelirroja, ahora, se encontraba besando al puercoespín. No era que no le gustase, era muy tímido para volver a ver a la joven por el momento.

Handy, quien vio la escena desde distancia pero con detalle, juraba que esos dos estaban en su propio mundo.

Cuddles entró de pronto, con mirada sombría. Llevaba consigo los bidones de gasolina. Cuando los demás le preguntaron sobre el profesor y la joven oveja, el solo bajo la mirada. Flaky cubrió su cara y cayó de rodillas, siendo confortada por el ex militar, quien también lamentaba la perdida de ambos dos.

Se apresuraron a cargar el tanque, pero fueron sorprendidos por golpes fuertes en las puertas de vidrios. Handy se acercó y sus ojos se abrieron aun mas al ver que, quienes se encontraban en la puerta eran los gemelos.

-¡rápido! ¡Hay varios que vienen para acá!-gritó con exasperación el demonio. El oso y el castor abrieron la entrada y dejaron entrar a ambos.

-cuando veníamos, habíamos visto a varios que se dirigían a este lugar-observo a quienes estaban presentes. Notó la falta de la oveja y el alce. Bajó la cabeza, con expresión de dolor, cuando su hermana lo supiera seguro que se angustiaría, tenia suerte e que ahora ella estaba durmiendo.

* * *

Subieron al único autobús que parecía ser su salvación y esperanza. Handy se dispuso al volante, apresurándose en encender el móvil antes de que la gran cantidad de cadáveres vivientes se infiltraran en el edificio y los persiguiera, incluso después de haber arrancado a andar.

Llegaron a la ruta, el castor era bastante bueno conduciendo. Pronto, los zombis dejaron de seguirlos.

En su camino habían varios autos parados, otros quemados, y demás, obstruían y bloqueaban el paso, por lo cual debió de esquivarlos un par de veces.

Flaky suspiró, sentada junto a Flippy en uno de los asientos primeros en el micro. Cuddles seguía parado, cerca de donde se encontraban los demás. El demonio castaño depositó a su gemela en el asiento de la segunda fila. El conejo la inspeccionó e reojo, con temor.

-¿Qué le pasó?-preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos. flaky dirigió su mirada a su amiga, también muy preocupada.

-fue mordida-respondió Flippy poniéndose de pie levemente, Noa se estremeció y tomó de la mano a su humana.

-¡eeek!-Flaky y Cuddles exclamaron alejándose levemente, sabían qué podía pasar si te mordía alguna de esas cosas.

-no hará daño, no le causó el mismo efecto que los demás-defenió Noa, Flippy pasó de Flaky, con expresión seria y angustiada.

-¡eso no importa, puede contagiar a cualquiera de nosotros o matarnos!-insistió enfurecido.

-no te dejaré que le hagas algo-amenazó haciendo aparecer un par de grandes y blancos cuernos en su cabeza, detrás de los rulos de su cabello.

-**¡ESA CHICA DEBE MORIR!**-exclamó Fliqpy, sus ojos amarillos neón surgiendo de pronto mientras saca su navaja.

* * *

perdooooon! estoy en el ultimo año de secundaria, y si alguien te dice que es facil, no le crean! tengo que hacer muchos trabajos, grabaciones, estudiar, y demas... jaja, bueno, creo que esta vez describi un poco mas la escena. espero que les guste, y que no haya sido muy melosa W

bien, comenten porfavor!


End file.
